Fateful Encounters
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: At age 11, Ryouta moved to the USA.


Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

When Ryouta was 11, his grandfather had passed away.

His mother, Eleanore Kise (nee la Valierre) was once an American heiress, heir to the Valierre fortune, a corporate dealing in the transport industry; From cargo to ships to planes.

His father on the other hand, was a mere pilot.

His mum often told him about her escapades for love. How she threw away everything just to be with his father as they eloped to Japan.

Ryouta thought it was romantic and all but he did not squeal like his two sisters as she told them the story.

He thought they were apparently cut off from their mother's side of the family as they never tried to contact her after her elopement and refusal to return.

He thought that until a letter arrived, telling them about the death of his grandfather along with a will towards his mother.

Apparently his mum's sister eloped 3 years after his mum eloped leaving no one to inherit the family's fortune.

And apparently his mum had a degree in Business Administration from Harvard which she never talked about, preferring to act like a housewife instead.

His mum would probably throw away all the inheritance if she had not seen grandfather's letter in the will begging her to carry on the la Valierre's family name and asked her to forgive him for not listening to her before.

Dad came back, saw the letter, looked guilty and said "I'm sorry. Sorry for breaking you away from your family."

"It's not your fault dear." His mum replied.

At 11, Ryouta moved to New York in the USA.

* * *

They moved from a decently sized apartment to the la Valierre's ancestral home in America, a humongous villa with its own garden and golf court.

Ryouta's English was passable but it wasn't great. And his mum, being the worrywart that she was, decided to have him homeschooled until his English was fluent to protect him from bullying.

He missed Japan but not as much as his sisters missed it.

He had friends but they weren't close. They weren't fun to play with and he got tired of them within hours. His abilities to mimic any motions he saw was a blessing and a curse.

Ryouta did miss their family's closeness. When they were still in Japan, his mum would always be home and they would have a large dinner every time his father returned from a long flight. Now his mother was extremely busy and his father was extremely busy helping her. His sisters were now studying in universities and weren't home everyday.

They had maids to clean the extremely large complex but he was lonely all the same.

Summer break happened and he was happier.

His sisters, who were on their universities' break decided that Ryouta should attend their shopping extravaganza and he was promptly dragged along.

A suspicious looking man with sunglasses soon approached them, complimented Ryouta's good looks before he asked "do you want to be a model?"

Ryouko-neesan, who was studying fashion in NYU apparently recognized the suspicious looking man as a famous photographer and immediately said "yes" before Ryouta could even processed the idea.

* * *

Modeling was strangely fun.

It wasn't hard, not with his abilities to mimic nearly everything in the world but it did give him a challenge and brought a spark to his usual homeschooled and shopping-filled lifestyle.

Before long, pictures of him were hanging off billboards here and there and his life was more colourful.

A month after he was 12, he was walking alone along a street after he finished his photo-shoot. His driver, Tom had told him to call after the shoot was over but he wanted to sightsee before he went home.

In retrospect, in wasn't that great of an idea when he was suddenly approached by 3 scary looking teenagers.

"Oi! Oi! Isn't that the recently popular model?" Said one of the uncouth looking gang as they approached. He probably could fight off one, copying those moves from action films and all, but they were rather big and he was quite anti-violence.

The blonde was shoved into the street's corner as they took his phone then started looking for cash on his person. He should've taken up his mum's offer on having a bodyguard. He'd thought he'd remain safe since he was still using the surname Kise and all but that clearly wasn't the case. His brooding thoughts ended when a punch smashed into one of the scary teenager.

He blinked once and blinked twice as he saw a red-haired boy standing in front of him. The boy looked to be the same age as him as well.

"Y-you brat!" The uncouth boy who was punched yelled and dashed towards Ryouta's savior, only to be knocked out as the red-haired boy threw another punch at him.

The other two saw the show of power and looked rather frightened. They quickly grabbed their downed comrade and fled.

"Are you okay." The red-haired boy asked.

Ryouta looked up, blinked and said. "Yeah, thanks. Not that I'm not grateful but do you go around helping people?"

"Not really." The redhead replied but he did blushed a little.

"Kise Ryouta," Ryouta reached out his hand.

"Kagami Tagami." Kagami grabbed them before he let out a "Hehhhh! You're that LeBron's new model and You're Japanese." In fluent Japanese.

"Half actually."

They got on immediately. Ryouta thought it was partly because he had not met any Japanese before during his time in America, which could be due to the fact that he was mostly home.

They had snacks nearby as they chatted. Apparently Kagami only recognized him because he saw a basketball's shoes advert that Ryouta was in, one that was apparently called the LeBron James.

Kagami had recently moved from Los Angeles to New York and was trying to fit in with the new lifestyle as well.

Ryouta offered to pay as a thank you, though he was quite surprised by the amount of food that Kagami ate.

It was only when he thought about calling Tom that he muttered a "damn."

Kagami saw his distress, asked what happened and Ryouta explained how those thugs took his phone before Kagami came.

"And you just realized that now?" The red head asked with a incredulous look as his eyebrows lifted.

"I was shocked." Was Ryouta's valid excuse.

Ryouta could not remember Tom's number even when Kagami offered his phone and in the end Kagami ended up escorting him to various car parks until they found Tom and his limousine.

Tom chided him for not listening then proceeded to thank Kagami with praises and asked whether Kagami would be interested in coming over to Ryouta's house and soon mouthed off how Ryouta was alone and had no friends.

Kagami looked at him questioningly and the blonde simply said "If you're free and all."

Kagami was free. His mum was still in L.A and his dad was apparently a corporate consultant who was coming home late today.

The red head let out a loud whistled as the limousine moved passed the courtyard before stopping in front of the manor.

Ryouta should have expected it. The moment Kagami got out of the car, he pointed towards a basketball court which the blonde never used and said "lets have a game."

A game they had and Ryouta was surprised. He played basketball in Japan before but like all other sports, he swept away any competition in school. It was however different this time, Kagami actually caught up to him and kept up with his pace. Basketball actually turned out to be a challenge.

Kagami was quite surprised by the blonde's ability to immediately replicate his moves but was not deterred in his plays and continued on using other maneuvers.

It was the first time Ryouta actually had fun with a sport whilst playing with someone his own age after 3 hours.

It was the moment that Kagami turned to Kagamicchi.

"That was…Fun." Ryouta muttered, shocked about his words. He didn't think he would find something to actually be fun.

"Isn't it." Kagamicchi grinned.

The sky was turning dark and Kagamicchi probably had to go home soon. It would be rude to not offer any food and beverages though.

"Mum, I brought a friend over." He said as he saw his mum on the sofa, talking with a man he had not seen before.

"Friend?" She asked back.

Things could not have been more surprising the moment Kagamicchi said "Dad! What are you doing here?" when he saw the man with Ryouta's mother.

Apparently Kagamicchi's dad was hired as the consultant for the Valierre Group, hence the reason Kagamicchi's dad moved from L.A to N.Y.

Ryouta told his mum how he met Kagamicchi and his mum gushed about how heroic Kagamicchi's rescue was.

* * *

2 years passed within a blink of an eye and Kagamicchi became Ryouta's best friend.

Many things had happened along the way though.

Ryouta attended the same school as Kagamicchi and they often had sleepovers between his' and Kagamicchi's place. Most of the time they were in his house as his mum continued to hire tutors to alleviate his poor grades and Kagamicchi often joined those sessions, mostly because his grades were worse than Ryouta's.

He often joined Kagamicchi's basketball's games as well but the competition was still just Kagamicchi and he was still not as passionate about the sport when compared to his friend. Kagamicchi does continuously moan how playing basketball with a wig on to hide Ryouta's identity was rather disrespectful.

Along the way Ryouta was asked to act in a movie and he agreed. It was to be filmed in Summer and Kagamicchi decided to tag along.

A Twist of fate happened and the director was none other than Kagamicchi's mother.

All that was the reason why they were now in L.A.

He was lounging in the Valierre's L.A vacation home watching television as Kagamicchi barged in, all exciting and gushed. "Ryouta! You're never going to believe this! I met Tatsuya today and we had a game and I actually won!" His friend grabbed his body and spun it in excitement.

Of course Ryouta knew about Himuro Tatsuya, Kagamicchi could never stop talking about the guy who taught him basketball. Kagamicchi talked about Himuro Tatsuya so much that it sometimes got on Ryouta's nerves. And no, he refused to accept that it was jealousy.

"Of course Kagamicchi won, I told you already that you're the best that I've seen. Besides you play me nearly everyday so that must be practice in itself right?" Kagamicchi merely grinned and nodded.

"Why are you still calling me Kagamicchi anyway, call me Taiga, or Taigacchi or whatever."

"Tagacchi just doesn't have the same flair, I prefer Kagamicchi." His friend only huffed in reply.

The next day Ryouta was dragged to Kagamicchi's basketball haunt and with the two of them on the same team, the competition was simply dominated. Himuro was rather talented but in his eyes, Kagamicchi was way better. Himuro just lacked something that Ryouta couldn't pinpoint.

Himuro commented on his extraordinary copying abilities and ask that he come again. Ryouta wanted to but he knew that he'd be stuffed with work and replied with "I'd try."

They had lunch with Alexandra Garcia, Kagamicchi's basketball teacher, who gave him a look over and said "Wow, you've got potential." She then pulled off his wig, said "knew I saw you before" and would have kissed him if Kagamicchi had not pulled her back.

"Sorry she have this kissing habit." Explained Nothing to Ryouta.

Kagamicchi was enjoying their 3 months summer holiday in his basketball haunt whilst Ryouta worked his ass off in the movie shoot. Kagamicchi's mother was one hell of a slaver driver. It was a fun and challenging experience to work with Kagamicchi's mother though, she was truly a talented director.

Their plan to mess around in L.A during their last week ended the moment Kagamicchi walked in, looking haggard with a swelled left cheek.

"What happened?" Ryouta quickly moved towards his friend as he got out some ice pack for Kagamicchi.

Kagamicchi told him about how Himuro made an ultimatum about not being brothers with him anymore if he were to lose the game. Kagamicchi deliberately lost the game as he wanted to remain brothers with Himuro and Himuro had a arm injury as well.

"I-I wanted us to remain the same." Kagamicchi muttered as he sad down on the sofa.

It shocked Ryouta that Kagamicchi was crying, Kagamicchi never cried. It was always Kagamicchi protecting him, always Kagamicchi being the strong one.

"It's not Kamagmicchi's fault." He sat down next to his friend and grabbed him into a hug. The action only made the red head cry harder.

"H-he s-said that w-we'll decide it in our next g-game. I d-don't want T-tatsuya as my enemy. I-I want use to be the s-same. I d-don't want Tatsuya to hate me." Kagamicchi murmured out as he cried.

"Then don't play, we'll fly back to N.Y tomorrow and you can forget about all that's happened okay?" Kagamicchi tears were still falling but he did give Ryouta the confirmative nod.

"Besides, you still have me and I like you loads!" He dramatically said as he tightened his hug. His speech however seemed to stop the sniveling and Kagamicchi looked up at him in wonder.

"Like as in, really like?" Kagamicchi asked mumbly.

"Of course, I like Kagamicchi really really much." Ryouta replied with 100% seriousness.

"L-like as in romantically like?" Kagamicchi asked again and that made Ryouta paused.

He thought about how they first met, how Kagamicchi helped him from the thugs before Kagamicchi became his best friend. The two years with Kagamicchi were the best 2 years of his life. Kagamicchi was his support when his parents and sisters were busy. Somewhere along the way, Kagamicchi somehow became someone very precious to him.

"I-I guess. Though if you don't feel the same we can act like nothing hap-"

Kagamicchi's lips touched his before he could finish his sentence. His lips were warm and Ryouta could feel himself being filled with Kagamicchi's warmth.

He looked up to see Kagamicchi looking at him in awe, joy dancing in his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Kagamicchi nodded. "Glad that made you happier though." Ryouta continued and his friend, probably boyfriend now grinned.

Kagamicchi's hands were soon gently squeezing his like he would never let go and his face slowly descended towards Ryouta. Within moment, their lips touched once more and Ryouta couldn't help but feel content with the sensual softness of the touch.

At times Ryouta looked back and wonder how Kagamicchi could go from crying to snogging within minutes.

* * *

Kagamicchi's mum squealed in delight as Kagamicchi told her that he and Ryouta were dating.

"I'd love to be Ryouta's in-laws"

Ryouta mum smiled as she said. "Ryouta, I eloped with your dad. I'm happy as long as you're happy."

His dad said the same thing and Kagamicchi's dad simply smiled as if expecting it all along.

His sisters squealed in delight as when two hot guys get together, it was a cause for celebration. Or so was what Ryouko-neesan had said. Kagamicchi was then pulled into one of her fashion's collection so that he could have a fashionable album with Ryouta.

Another year passed and they were soon going to enter high school.

"Kagamicchi, lets go back to Japan for our high school." He said, his head was on Kagamicchi's lap as he looked up at his boyfriend's face.

"Japan?"

"Yeah, haven't been back for four years. Your mum's directing a movie and she wants me to be in it. If we don't like it we could just transfer back when the shoot's over. Besides I've heard there's something called the 'generation of miracles' in Japan and they were supposed to be the 5 geniuses players in Japan's highschool basketball." The last topic got Kagamicchi's interest. His boyfriend was a basketball fanatic like that. Ryouta must have somehow caught the addiction seeing that he was playing the sport with Kagamicchi on a daily basis.

"Isn't it a little too late now? School's opening in a month and all."

"I asked mum and she said it's fine. There's a new school called Seirin and apparently our company sponsored half of it's construction so we'll get in just fine. Beside it's close to the film shooting place so it's super convenient for me."

Kagamicchi huffed and said. "Is there anything that your mum couldn't do?" And Ryouta let out his own chuckles.

"Don't forget that your dad's her adviser. Strange to think that 4 years ago she was still a housewife isn't it?"

"I'm thankful for it though. If she hadn't moved here I wouldn't have met you and I'll always be thankful for it as it got me to meet Ryouta." Kagamicchi said and Ryouta wondered how he never thought Kagamicchi to be the romantic type when Kagamicchi often cooks for him even when they employed chefs.

"You big sap." Ryouta said but he was pleased with it all the same. "And your answer to the Japan question?" He continued.

"I'll go. If you're with me I'll go anywhere." Kagamicchi said. He was Ryouta's hero, savior, friend and lover and Ryouta love him for all of it.

Ryouta was sure that their high school esperience in Japan was going to be a fun one.

* * *

Fav, Follow and Review if you like it!

PS: Actually wrote this in 3 hours after watching today's KnB episode LOL (INSPIRED AND ALL)

Mickey


End file.
